peelfandomcom-20200213-history
22 July 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-07-22 ;Comments *Peel plays a track from Ted Chippington who does a cover of Dion's The Wanderer. *Peel has a repeat session from Zinica, a band from Nicaragua, who are hailed from the caribbean coast of that country where most speak Creole English. Sessions *Claire #1. Recorded: 1987-07-14. Repeated: 10 August 1987 *Zinica #1. Recorded: 1987-06-23. Broadcast: 29 June 1987 Tracklisting *Ted Chippington: The Wanderer (7") Vindaloo *Eric B. & Rakim: Paid In Full (LP - Paid In Full) 4th & Broadway @1 *Claire: Who Haunted Mrs. Robbins? (session) *Wild Flowers: No Surprise (LP - Dust) Chapter 22 *Conway Twitty: It's Only Make Believe :(JP: 'Woah I had a sing a long with that, cleared the tubes in no uncertain matter, that's Conway Twitty, It's Only Make Believe, used to be called I think Harold Jenkins which is his real name, why he changed it to Conway Twitty, perhaps it was quite a good career move you know, cause there'a a place now called something like Twitty City that he owns and I don't know what they do there but quite alot I expect.') Conway Twitty lived for many years in Hendersonville, Tennessee, just north of Nashville, where he built a country music entertainment complex called Twitty City built at a cost of over $3.5 million. Opened in 1982 it was a popular tourist stop throughout the 1980s and into the early 1990s; it was shut down in 1994 after Conway's death in 1993. The complex was auctioned off and bought by the Trinity Broadcasting Network the No.1 Faith-based network in the world; now known as Trinity Music City, USA, it is open to the public, with free tours. *Zinica: Jacket Tail (session) *Special Ed: The Right Way (LP - Special Ed) Rat On A Stick *Big Black: Pete, King Of All Detectives (12" - Headache) Blast First *Claire: Wife Lover Killer (session) *Explainer: Is Horse (7") Charlie's @3 *Bad Dress Sense: Need To Love (LP - Goodbye... It Was Fun) Vinyl Solution *Coldcut Featuring Floormaster Squeeze: Beats + Pieces (12") Ahead Of Our Time *Art Leonard: Our Don Bradman (v/a LP - Antipodean Atrocities) ABC *Zinica: Found You To Lose You (session) *One Thousand Violins: Beautiful Shirt (v/a LP - Lets Try Another Ideal Guest House) Shelter *Anquette: Ghetto Style (12") Luke Skyywalker *Jellyfishbabies: Rainy Day (LP - Jellyfishbabies) Plot Records & Filmworks *Lightnin' Hopkins: Vietnam Blues Pts 1 & 2 (LP - Move On Out) Charly R&B @2 *Claire: Passion For Pamela (session) *Dead Kennedys: Holiday In Cambodia (LP - Give Me Convenience Or Give Me Death) Alternative Tentacles *Bembeya Jazz National: Koumba Tenin (LP - Bembeya Jazz National) Disques Espérance *Creepers: Cold Fish (v/a LP - 10 Years After The Goldrush) Constrictor *Zinica: Mr. John (session) :(The Music Comes First trailer) *Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle: My Funny Valentine (LP - Continental Breakfast) Ediesta *Black Rock & Ron: That's How I'm Living (12") Next Plateau *Hackney Five-O: Outer Limits Part II (LP - Three Foot To The Left) Midnight Music *Claire: Filled With Fear (session) #''' *Zinica: Faya Bulinky (session) *Tracks marked '''@ available on File 3 *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) 020A-B2532XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 020A-B2532XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 *3) Bill Brewster's 80s Pause Button Tapes Vol 3 *4) Filled with Fear peel session by CLAIRE *5) John Peel Comments On Claire Session ;Length *1) 1:00:23 *2) 0:57:16 *3) 1:30:26 (33:55-44:28) *4) 0:05:39 *5) 0:02:06 ;Other *1,2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Many thanks to ... Bill Bill Brewster Mixtape 3 *4-5) Many thanks to Ian Wilson (CLAIRE) ;Available *1,2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B2532/1) *3) Soundcloud *4) Soundcloud *5) Soundcloud ;Footnotes Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online